donowitzptadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Islief
Full Name: Islief Valdottir Age: 22 Height: 5' 6" Weight: 142 "Lie Detect!" "Old Hag" - Rest of the team "That blonde one is hot." - Isa, future Champion Biography -Born in Mont Tremblant -Father is successful businessman. -Mother is a locally rewowned pokemon trainer. -Has an older brother named Diorick who is inheriting the father's business and doing fairly well in his own pursuit of that. -Grew up with familial and social expectations laid on her to become a skilled pokemon trainer as well. -Forewent formal education and was brought up focusing on pokemon. -Pressures and dislike for having no choice in the matter led to her running away from home, and finding herself taken in by Team Rocket. -Over time it become more obvious how crooked Team Rocket was and that it was a mistake to have joined, this was spurned on by a younger girl she'd met while there, named Laufey, who became a very... strange friend. Together they eventually decided to break ties with Team Rocket, and not in a very friendly way, as they assaulted, stole from, and then escaped from some of their fellow members while on an assignment. -After that the two went their separate ways but exchanged phone numbers and keep in contact occasionally. -Islief returns to her family but also tells them that she now had a goal of her own and that she'd be pursuing that and not having anything to do with what their own plans for her were. That being, pursuing her new distaste for Team Rocket and doing her part in stopping them. -Figured best way to do that was finding herself as a rookie member of ther International Police. Talking her way into being assigned soemwhere, anywhere, away from home to cut ties with her family, she was sent to Ebony City in Moiria. Classes *Ace Trainer *Martial Artist *Weapons Master *Detective Opinions of Others Vessin He's like a hamster backed into a corner, a hamster with knives. Annabelle Most sane person in the group, doesn't speak up enough. Cyrus Pretty responsible when he wants to be, hotheaded though. Rhia Dead. Iudas A hothead like Cyrus, and even more reckless, at least his scarf is comfy. Evelia Useful girl, seems to be openly judgmental though. Current Pokemon *Spidlock - Joltik - This little 'lectric spider was found in an abandoned basement one time when Islief was having an explorative phase in her younger days. They're pretty close now. *Sleuph - Donphan - Her first legit catch. *Freddie - Pawniard - Traded with Laufey for a Blitzle. *Sonar - Crobat - Stolen from a member of Team Rocket back home in Mont Tremblant. *Shakedown - Maractus - Literally caught sleeping on Sandy Shore. *Firefox - Delphox - Traded with Clarice for it. Now tied for smartest pokemon on the team. Owned Pokemon *Gallous - Shellos *Pathos - Slugma *Grotle - Grotle Other Stuff Birthday: September 22nd Despite having a keen ability to tell if a person is lying, no one seems to lie, ever. It disturbs her. Phone: 988-321-2138 Category:Characters Category:PCs